nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 10
Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 10 in Bergen, Norway. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 07, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "Lionheart" performed by Sophie Elise. The entry was automatically qualified and it got the 22nd place in the final with 72 points. Hosting the North Vision Song Contest 10 Unlike in the previous edition, NRK decided that the host city would be selected through a bidding phase. Right after Norway won the ninth edition, cities were able to joint the race for hosting the upcoming edition. On 7 August 2014, the cities that applied to be in the bidding phase were revealed. The previous host city and capital of the country, , revealed that there is no interest in hosting the contest again. There were four applied venues, among them the (Viking Ship), located in which was the largest venue that applied to host the contest with a capacity of 20,000. joined the phase with two venues: the with a capacity of 5,600 and the with a capacity of 3,000. The fourth and last venue that had applied was in which can hold up to 5,500 spectators. The host city was announced on 9 June 2014; with the were selected by the Norwegian broadcaster in order to serve as the host venue for the three events of the edition. The head of NRK reportedly said: "We're going back to a smaller venue. We think that the show will be great anyway". Den Norsken Sangen 07 At first, the seventh edition of Den Norsken Sangen was unlikely to take place due to the high costs of hosting the North Vision Song Contest 9, but on 26th July, the national selection was confirmed by the broadcaster for the start of September and the last week before the songs deadline. All the songs were presented at once on Monday 28th July, during a live streaming. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 3rd September 2014 with the voting lasting about four days, ending on 6th September 2014. The qualifiers announcements took place the same day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 10th September 2014 and Sophie Elise was chosen to represent the host country with the song "Lionheart". At Northvision in the opening ceremony in Bergen.]] Due to the first place in the last edition, Norway didn't need to participate in the semi-finals. On 11th September 2014, it was decided that Norway would perform eighth in the Grand Final in Bergen. "Lionheart" recieved 72 points from the 45 nations competing with the highest points coming from Turkey giving 10 to Sophie Elise and reached only up to the 22nd place, which was the worst result of Norway in a final. Voting Norway had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 5th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 2 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Olav Viksmo Slettan while Line Elvsåshagen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final were Nico & Vinz. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 10 Category:NVSC 10 countries